Sirena Del Vil
| image= | affltion= Longtail Gang| ocupation= Inventor, Valkyrie| extra1= | bounty= 41,000,000}}| devil fruit= | }} "Dart Shooter" Sirena Del Vil is an inventor and founding member of the Longtail Gang. She is one of the Longtail Gang's Three Valkyries, representing Intelligence. She ate the Dentatsu Dentatsu no Mi. She currently has a bounty of 41,000,000. Appearance Sirena stands at 6' 2". She has brown skin and brown hair that hangs down to her neck. She has blue eyes. She is fairly normal in terms of curviness and breast size. Her normal attire is a purple beanie, glasses, a black blouse with white frill trim, red cargo pants, and black tennis shoes. She also wears a plain gold ring on her left ring finger. She wears an utility belt that houses all of her Armería weapons. The belt also has a holster for her dart gun Suzumebachi. Personality Sirena is often considered the "mom" of the crew by the others. According to them, she tells them to stop being so recklessly during heists, "ruins the fun", and worries too much. In reality, she is protective of the other members of the crew, wanting to make sure that everyone is safe at the end of the day. Sirena views the world mostly through an analytical approach. She believes that more often than not, one can solve a problem through an analysis of the situation. Sirena admits though that not everything can be solved through analytics, mostly human desires and needs. Sirena is a tireless worker. On a number of occasions, she has disappeared into the Skid's workshop for days and not come out until she finishes a project. During these periods of time, Mark often delivers food to her so she can continue to work. According to Sol Hamlet, the captain of the Longtail Gang, she represents the spirit of the Gang. He has said that "she is not the strongest member of the crew, but she believes in the power of her teammates and never quits, even when her back is against the wall". Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Sirena is physical as strong as a normal Longtail Tribe member. She has the natural strength granted by her bloodline that makes her three times stronger than a normal Marine. Her one exceptional physical ability is that of speed. She is extremely quick and is considered the second fastest member of the Longtail Gang. She has mastered the Soru technique. She uses this speed to keep the distance between her and her opponent so that she can properly aim Suzumebachi. She can fight close-range fights with other weapons in her Armería, though she suffers from a lack of hand-to-hand combat experience. Hand-to-Hand Combat While it is not her preferred method of combat, Sirena can fight in hand-to-hand combat situations. One of her Armería gadgets is a shock glove that can momentarily stun an opponent so that she can retreat to a farther distance using her speed. She also has learned a few punches and kicks from Selena Del Rosa and Serena Del Marco. Marksmanship Sirena is considered the second best marksman on the Longtail Gang, behind Marissa Oscar. She can quickly fire off powerful darts using her dart gun Suzumebachi. She has taken down a number of Marines using her Armería weapons and her accuracy and aim are unquestioned by the members of her crew. Rokushiki Techniques Sirena has master the Soru technique, granting her periods of extreme speed. She uses this her opponent at a safe distance so that she can use Suzumebachi. Devil Fruit For further information: Dentatsu Dentatsu no Mi The Dentatsu Dentatsu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that transforms the user into a Relay Person. Sirena can become the relay point for a mental conversation by marking people that she wants in it, allowing everyone to talk to another, even if they are separated. She can also mark an opponent to relay their ideas and thoughts into her mind, allowing her to create a pseudo-form of Observation Haki by knowing what they are going to do before they do it. Haki Sirena has no Haki, making her the only member of the Longtail Gang without some form of Haki. She does, however, have a pseudo-form of Observation Haki granted by her Dentatsu Dentatsu no Mi abilities. Category:Female Category:Longtail Tribe Member Category:Longtail Gang Member Category:Inventor Category:Dart Gun User Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Soru User Category:Rokushiki User